Crónicas del milenio lunar
by SoraLove
Summary: Puedo recordar varias cosas, pero no todo. Quisiera haber podido estar mas cotigo antes del fin de todo sobre las sailor que vivieron en aquel momento


**CRÓNICAS DEL MILENIO LUNAR**

Por.-** SoraLove**

* * *

_El castillo era tranquilidad, apenas si la princesa comenzaba a abrir sus bellos ojos, ya se encontraba rodeada de sirvientes dispuestos a cumplir el mas mínimo de sus caprichos y desde luego sus Doncellas guerras ya custodiaban los alrededores para asegurar la tranquilidad con la que ya estaba acostumbrada la princesa Serenity_

**Desea algo mas princesa- **_pregunto tímidamente una de las sirvientas_

**N****ada, puedes retirarte... pero...**

**Dígame, que desea princesa**

**S****abes si el príncipe de la tierra ha venido últimamente aquí a hablar con mi madre**

**E****l príncipe Endimión confirmo venir este mismo día, no mas tardar a las 2 de la tarde aproximadamente princesa**

**¿si vendrá?-**_dijo sonrojándose un poco_**- que bueno, enseguida bajare así que dile a mi madre que yo también deseo hablar con el príncipe**

_Serenity había quedado cautivada por el embajador de la tierra, quien apenas llevaba unas semanas de conocerlo, pero según su madre él era el hombre indicado para su hija.__ No cabía duda que la Reina hacia observaciones muy acertadas y sin duda esta no seria la excepción, por otro lado el príncipe también sentía algo especial por la joven de cabellos rubios. Pero nadie sospechaba que la atracción por tan guapo sujeto no era solamente de Serenity si no también de su envidiosa Tía Beryl._

**Ah, buenos días Tía- **_saludo cordialmente al encontrarse con ella en los pasillos del castillo_**- espero que hayas amanecido bien.**

**Buenos días-**_murmuro con desprecio hacia la joven_**-¿es verdad que el joven de la tierra vendrá esta tarde?**

**S****i, mi madre lo ha llamado-**_dijo con mirada perdida_**-por eso iré a esperar su llegada en el jardín ya que deseo hablar con el un poco**

**No puedes hacer tal cosa-**_elevo la voz_**-Bien sabes que una dama respetable espera a ser buscada no al revés, te quedo claro, mejor espérala junto con tu madre**

**C****omprendo-**_desilusionada_**-esta bien tía, esperare el momento.**

* * *

_

* * *

Mientras tanto precisamente en los jardines reales se encontrabas dos guerreras conversando al mismo tiempo que vigilaban y esperaban la llegada del príncipe Endimión.__ También conocidas como las doncellas del fuego y del trueno respectivamente._

**C****rees que la princesa haya despertado al fin**

**N****o estoy segura, sabes bien que le gusta dormir hasta tarde**

**Es verdad¿oye Júpiter?**

**D****ime-**_volteo a ver a su compañera con curiosidad_**-¿Mars?**

**P****ues... en estos momentos, esta por llegar el príncipe Endimión**

**Y**** que tiene que ver, ya lo sabía, por eso se nos fue asignada la misión de esperarlo y escoltarlo hasta la Reina Serenity**

**S****i, pero eso no es lo que me interesa-**_miro a su compañera con mirada picara_**- si no que seguramente el príncipe vendrá acompañado de sus leales generales y entre ellos esta Neflyte...**

**A****h-**_no puedo evitar sonrojarse_**-pues es lo de menos... no me interesa verlo nuevamente, digo, es solo un hombre muy apuesto y alto que tiene un cabello tan hermoso y de un color cautivante e incluso mas intenso que el mío pero... no me interesa...**

**V****aya-**_dijo con mirada de asombro_**- lo bueno que no te interesa Júpiter... **

**L****o dices con sarcasmo ¿cierto?**

**Obviamente querida amiga**

**P****ues si llama mi atención pero no se si el sienta lo mismo, digo el seguramente tiene ya una bella compañera y yo solo…**

**N****o te atrevas a decir que no puedes competir con alguien que ni siquiera sabemos si existe, Oh Júpiter... mira que Venus ya tiene una seria relación con Kunzite**

**S****i pero... ella es Venus... Diosa del amor y demás cosas, ella comenzó a hablarle desde que el príncipe presento a su generales, además ella es muy hermosa por su enorme parecido con nuestra princesa**

**A****hh, faltaba mas, Júpiter eres una mujer muy hermosa además-**_guiñando el ojo_**- tienes el mejor cuerpo de todas incluido el de Venus.**

**N****o digas tonterías-**_sonrojada_**- dices eso por que eres mi amiga y...pues**

**¡¡¡¡SUFICIENTE!!!-**_se enojo como de costumbre Mars_**-NO ACEPTO MAS TUS REPROCHES... VAS A IR CON NEFLYTE CONVERSARAN SE ENAMORARAN Y SERAN ETERNAMENTE FELICES!!!!!**

**E****n verdad-**_temblando_**- que das miedo Mars... hmmmm**

* * *

_

* * *

La tarde se hacia presente y la llegada del príncipe Endimión se cumplió, junto con sus generales que no se alejaban de su señor. Pero mientras se adentraban a los extensos jardines del castillo, los guardianes charlaban amenamente con El __príncipe._

**D****esea que lo acompañemos hasta los aposentos de la Reina- **_pregunto Kunzite, el mas leal de todos._

**N****o es necesario, prefiero que se queden en los jardines y descansen que merecido se lo tienen**

**P****ero príncipe Endimión-**_replico_

**D****éjalo así Kunzite-**_dijo entre burlas Zoichite_**-lo que sucede majestad es que Kunzite espera reencontrarse con su Damisela del amor, como el la llama.**

**H****ablas de más Zoichite- **_dijo el pobre sonrojado_**-es verdad que deseo ver a Venus pero no descuidara a nuestro príncipe por nada.**

**N****o te preocupes, yo se me cuidar solo además, es una orden la que les he dado, vayan y descansen. No tardo mucho, bueno quizás… por que-**_dijo seriamente_**- además de venir a hablar con la reina también deseo ver a su hermosa Hija.**

**V****aya, vaya señor-**_río Jedithe_**- si que es sincero, eso es muy propio de usted, le deseo la mejor de las suertes.**

**G****racias Jedithe, espero que estas ves puedo hablar con la mujer de fuego que te gusta**

**Y****a vera que si señor, esta vez no se me escapa**

_A__quel comentario ocasiono la risa de todos los generales y el príncipe por igual, como fue la orden, ellos se dispersaron, cada quien en busca de la guerrera que pretendía._

_Kunzite se fue tras Venus y Zoichite busco a la intelectual Mercury._

_Por otra parte Jedithe y Neflyte se fueron directos en busca de sus bellas flores que a lo lejos se les veía florecer en el jardín._

_Y cuando Endimión se paro en la puerta y antes de llamar a ella, Beryl ya lo estaba esperando, con una ropa muy atrevida y su mirada seductora que la caracterizaba._

**Buenas Tardes-**_sonrió el príncipe con singular encanto_**-Beryl**

**Hola Endimión, veo que vienes a hablar con La Reina sobre tus problemas con tu lugar de origen ¿cierto?- **_decía mientras se acercaba mas a el y lo rodeaba con sus brazos_**- mira que yo te puedo ayudar mucho mas... mi poder no tiene limites y no me detienen frivolidades como a La Reina o incluso su hija.**

**G****racias, pero no-**_quitándole sus brazos que lo sujetaban_**-vine hasta aquí para hablar con la reina y no contigo, discúlpame se me hace tarde.**

_Beryl, se quedo inmóvil ante tal rechazo, el cual no había sido el único, ya en varias ocasiones lo había hecho; pero ella no perdía la esperanza de conquistarlo algún día._

_El príncipe Endimión llego y converso junto a La Reina sobre las carencias y problemas del tercer planeta, y afuera del salón de reuniones se hallaba la princesa Serenity quien esperaba la salida de su primer amor, para así poder platicar toda la tarde con él._

_Aun que ella también era observada por los ojos celosos de su tía, Beryl no soportaría perder ante una chiquilla como la princesa._

* * *

_

* * *

Por otra parte Jedithe había ido a buscar a Mars junto con Neflyte, quien secretamente se interesaba en la bella doncella de ojos esmeralda. A su llegada Júpiter se convirtió en un manojo de nervios e intento escapar del lugar, pero fue atrapada por su amiga de largo cabello negro y sonrisa casi maquiavélica._

**¡¡¡¡****Mars!!!!¿Estas loca? No puedo hablarle aun**

**Vamos eres L****a Sailor mas fuerte y me dices que le temes a un tipo común y corriente**

**E****sta bien-**_muy sonrojada_**- me quedare y hablare con neflyte por primera vez.**

**Así**** se dice Júpiter-**_sonriendo_**-¡¡¡conquístalo!!!**

**Hola Preciosas, que hacen-**_saludo Jedithe_

**A**** diferencia tuya, cuidamos que no le suceda nada a nuestra princesa**

**Mars no seas tan mala conmigo-**_dijo acariciando los cabellos de la joven_**-date cuenta que no dejo de pensar en tu dulce aroma**

**¡¡¡SUÉLTAME, ATREVIDO!!!-**_acto seguido le quito la mano_**-que tipo mas confiado**

**Hola Júpiter**

**H****e-**_sonrojo_**-Hola Neflyte...**

_La atmósfera era algo tensa, fue por eso que Mars se acerco a Jedithe y se lo llevo lejos de la pareja para que pudieran hablar a gusto sin interrupciones de cualquier tipo._

_Júpiter, se tranquilizo mas y sonrió ante el acto de su amiga._

_Los dos se sentaron en el pasto y comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades y después la conversación fue mas intensa e interesante, Neflyte se perdía en los bellos ojos de su compañera, mientras Júpiter se sentía extremadamente atraída ante tal galantería_

**NeFlyte... tú crees que el príncipe Endimión se quede en el Milenio de plata junto con nuestra princesa**

**P****ues nada me encantaría más que vivir aquí para poder estar a tu lado eternamente**

**A****h-**_sonrojada y acercándose mas a el_**-a mi también, pero ustedes son los guardianes de la tierra y creo que el príncipe Endimión siente un gran amor por ella, al igual que nuestra princesa le profesa amor a su amada luna.**

**En eso tienes razón-**_decía mientras la miraba más apasionadamente y sus rostros se acercaban y se podría predecir un dulce encuentro entre sus labios_**-Júpiter**

**Neflyte**

_A lo lejos las dos siluetas de los enamorados se dibujaban y las sailor del sistema solar externo observaban con ternura aquella muestra de amor, las 4 guerreras faltantes eran mas tranquilas y reservadas incluyendo a la joven de Saturn quien no mostraba interés en ningún chico que había conocido, por otro parte Pluto mantenía sus sentimientos escondidos de las demás chicas puesto que su amor era un imposible, por eso nadie sabia aquel deseo por el guardián de la tierra._

_Quienes ya tenían una relación mas seria y adulta, inclusive mucho antes que la misma princesa serenity se fijara en Endimión, eran las guardianas Neptune y Uranus._

**T****al parece que Júpiter dejo su timidez al fin**

**E****s verdad-**_acercándose a Uranus_**-que gusto me da, así no seremos las únicas ¿cierto?**

**Neptune-**_sonrojada_**-no hagas este tipo de cosas a nosotras como guerreras no se nos tiene permitido este tipo de cariño en tiempo de vigilancia**

**No seas mala-**_abrazándola mas_**- me da envidia que solo Júpiter pueda tener tan linda escena y nosotras no**

**¡¡NEPTUNE!!-**_sonrojada a más no poder_**-¡TEN RESPETO POR SATURN Y PLUTO QUE ESTAN CON NOSOTRAS, POR FAVOR!**

**E****sta bien-**_resignada_**-pero tendrás que recompensarme-**_guiña el ojo_**- en la noche**

**Ah-**_volteando la mirada_**-Esta bien...**

**Descuiden, no hay problema, pienso que los enamorados deben demostrarse lo mucho que se quieren-**_dijo Saturn_**-por mi no se detengan**

**Tiene razón, no importa de quien estés enamorada si no del fuerte sentimiento que las une-**_agrego Pluto y se marcho_

**¿Crees que este bien?**

**E****so creo, ya sabes como es-**_abraza a Uranus_**-mejor vayamos a un lugar mas tranquilo ¿Quieres?**

**¿Nunca te rindes?**

**Ya me conoces, es lo que te gusta de mí**

**E****n eso tienes razón-**_dicho esto la abraza también y se alejan_**-Saturn es mejor que vayas a donde la princesa o tomate un descanso, te lo ordena tu superior**

**E****sta bien Uranus, que se divierta**

_Volviendo al castillo desde la ventana del cuarto de la princesa podemos ver como ella charla amenamente con su querido príncipe y todo parece marchar de maravilla._

_Serenity confeso sus verdaderos sentimientos, y pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por su rostro, pero al instante recibió un caluroso abrazo de Endimión, quien confeso también su amor. La noticia se expandió por todo el reino, era evidente que la boda no se haría esperar, sobre todo con semejante novia tan ansiosa._

* * *

_

* * *

Pero no todo era felicidad Beryl no soportaba la idea de perder a Endimión y menos por su atolondrada Sobrina, así que no se hizo esperar su fatal reacción. Amenazo al soberano del planeta y ocasiono varios desastres leves pero nada comparado a lo que estaba planeando._

**Dime Mars que debo hacer cuando estemos casados, quedarme aquí o irme a vivir con el a la tierra**

**Princesa Serenity lo mas recomendable es que se quede al lado de La Reina pero... estoy segura de que el Príncipe Endimión también querrá estar en la tierra**

**Tienes razón-**_voltea verla_**- dime Serenity como siempre, Mars. Eres mi gran amiga, además desde que nos conocimos me tomaste confianza para llamarme así**

**C****ierto, pero no siempre podré hacerlo, soy una guerrera dispuesta a protegerte, por lo menos debo hablarte con respeto.**

**T****al vez-**_le sonríe_**- como sea, espero que uses tu mejor vestido para la boda, no quiero esperar mucho, a lo mucho que pude acceder es a casarnos la otra semana. Siento que este acontecimiento no debe de esperar ni un segundo más.**

**Q****ue bueno Serenity, Endimión es un buen soberano y muy guapo también, lo que más deseo es la felicidad de mis valiosas amigas**

**¡Q****ue lindo!-**_cierra los ojos y sonríe mas_**-pero Mars... y tu felicidad ¿cuándo?**

**Mi prioridad es la felicidad de los quiero, ya después, esa persona especial llegara a mi y seré eternamente feliz a su lado**

_La doncella del fuego salió, y dejo a la princesa, mientras caminaba rumbo a tomar un baño fue sorprendida por la llegada de Jedithe, quien traía hermosas rosas Rojas con un listón del mismo color, se las entrego formalmente con todo y la parte de ponerse en una rodilla._

**Gracias, sabes algo, desde que te vi.- **_se puso seria_**- no he dejado de pensar en ti, creo que eres un hombre muy apuesto e interesante. Me gustas mucho... pero en estos momentos no se si sea lo correcto estar a tu lado.**

**¿Y por que no?-**_la sujeta de las hombros_**- Mars, te amo. No interesa cuanto me evites yo se que es por tu gran amor a tu deber, te caracterizas por ser muy responsable y además se te a asignado el trabajo de cuidar a su querida princesa, mas que a nadie.**

**Jedithe**

_C__on lagrimas en su rostro sujeta al joven de cabellos de oro y lo besa apasionadamente, su beso es correspondido con rapidez y permanecen abrazados un largo tiempo, posteriormente Mars susurra en el oído de su amado una realidad devastadora, al despedirse con un beso ambos regresan al cuidado de sus majestades_

_Poco __después de aquello la tierra fue atacada por beryl y ocasiono la muerte de su guardian, serenity lucho valerosa en compañía de sus Sailors pero también murieron. Se espera su reencarnación en la tierra, hasta entonces el amor de ellas...Tendrá que quedar suspendido en el espacio y quien sabe, si al reencarnar puedan reunirse..._

**FIN**

* * *

**Epilogo**

_Se dice que Mars había soñado la devastación de todo por parte de Beryl, tanto de la tierra como del milenio de plata, mas nunca se lo dijo a nadie mas que a Jedithe. Lucho con todas sus fuerzas para que dicha premonición no se hiciera realidad pero fue en vano, vio morir a sus queridas amigas y a su amor, con su último aliento protegió a la princesa y murió trágicamente, no importa cuantas reencarnaciones sean, ella siempre luchara por cuidar a su princesa_

_Neflyte y Jupiter juraron amor eterno al morir al mismo tiempo en batalla, lamentablemente cuando Neflyte reencarno no tuvo la oportunidad de reencontrarse con sus amada y murió nuevamente antes de eso, posteriormente Júpiter se une a las sailor y desconoce el suceso sobre su vida pasada_

_los únicos amores que reencarnaron fueron los de la princesa y Endimión, junto con Uranus y neptune, increíblemente también el amor de Pluto, siguió siendo platónico, Mars y Jedithe no recuperaron sus recuerdos pero si hubo atracción como la primera vez que se conocieron aquella vez en el milenio de plata._

* * *

**Soralove.-** _este fic lo hice hace tiempo para mi amiga Makoto (super fan de la serie) pero hasta ahora pude subirlo espero les guste a mi me gusto jejejeje pues yo lo hize_

_en fin los dejo y que pasen felices fiestas, ya le queda poco a este año_

**DICIEMBRE 2007**


End file.
